


MAY I HAVE THE NEXT DANCE?

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	MAY I HAVE THE NEXT DANCE?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**MAY I HAVE THE NEXT DANCE?**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
Enter subhead content here  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


o ns = "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office" ? >

 ****

 **“May I have the next dance?”**

 ****

 ****

 **“You’re making fun of me, buddy!” Hutch looked annoyed.**

 ****

 ****

 **“Who wanted me to show him some dancing steps for the next police  
ball?" Starsky asked, moving his hips to the rhythm of a Rumba. “Your last chance.”**

 ****

 ****

 **Reluctantly, Hutch stepped into Starsky’s arms.**

 ****

 ****

 **“Think of your posture!” Starsky was in his element. “Don’t  
look down. Look at my pretty face.”**

 ****

 ****

 **“Stop bossing me around!” Hutch complained.**

 ****

 ****

 **“Ow! That was my foot!” Starsky whined.**

 ****

 ****

 **“I give up,” Hutch said.**

 ****

 ****

 **To his surprise, Starsky bent him backwards and whispered, “I call  
the shots. You are great!”**

 ****

 ****

****

****

****

**   
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
**

****

**  
[  
   
](id24.html)   
**

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
